Lysander's Foul Mood
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: When Lysander gets into a foul mood, nothing seems to snap him out of it. That is, until he realizes that his dear girlfriend Erin is shirtless.


**Author Note: Another lemon request from my 'dear sister' but oh my goodness, I swear... I need to stop implying sex scenes in my MCL fic _That Coffee Worker_ otherwise these requests will never stop from her. The good news is that she is going to start working on an Inuyasha X My Candy Love fic for me.  
~CWA**

**Title: **Lysander's Foul Mood**  
Summary: **When Lysander gets into a foul mood, nothing seems to snap him out of it. That is, until he realizes that his dear girlfriend Erin is shirtless.**  
Genre: **Romance**  
Rated: **M (NC-17?)**  
Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim My Candy Love. I do own Erin Hopper._

**Lysander's Foul Mood**

Lysander didn't go to school for a full week. It was rather distressing as Erin knew he only missed school if he felt he had to. He had yet to even see Castiel, let alone speak to his best friend. Castiel believed that Lysander was still upset with him so he just gave Lysander his space- he talked to Erin occasionally and it was clear to him that whatever was going with Lysander went beyond the fight.

By the end of the week, Erin had enough. Lysander was brooding around the house and it was frankly causing her to worry so much she felt that she was going to gain another ten pounds just from stress eating.

She sat in the kitchen at two in the morning on a Friday night, absently stirring a cup of tea. Lucille had woken her up, but now the baby was back to sleeping peacefully in the crib. Dark circles were forming under her eyes due to waking up at such odd hours to take care of Lucille (their six month old daughter, despite the act that both her and Lysander were seventeen), sometimes she didn't even fall back to sleep at all. Lysander never woke up the past week when Lucille cried so that left Erin to do it herself. It was putting a strain on her. Ryan had banned her from working at the café until she got sleep- especially since on Wednesday she had actually fainted and stayed that way until an hour after closing. Lysander didn't even notice that she came home late.

In short, the whole week was hell for her. Lysander never acknowledged her existence beyond a few words of hello. He never said _I love you_. There were no morning kisses, no playful touching, no hand holding, no soft whispers of love. There was nothing. He never even said hello to Lucille. He usually wore just boxers to bed, but for some reason the past week he wore a full silky pajama set (which led Erin to wear a pair of his silky boxers to bed without even so much as a bra or shirt just to see if he would notice- he didn't). Every time she tried talking to him, he shut her down. It was killing Erin to see her love this way. It wasn't him.

Erin sighed deeply as she heard footsteps. Lysander entered the kitchen. His hair was messy and unwashed. He had circles under his eyes and he smelt faintly like body odor and sweat. He didn't even say hello to Erin as he passed her by and fixed a cup of tea. As he sat down beside her, Erin finally just broke.

"Lysander," she said firmly, but he didn't even look up.

"Lysander," she repeated, but there was still no indication that he heard her. Erin could feel a bit of anger bubbling up in her.

_Enough is enough. _She stood up from the table and slammed her hands on the table.

"LYSANDER ADRIAN HUGHES!"

His head snapped up at her surprised. Her glare softened as he looked into her eyes. His beautiful eyes shined with such broken emotions that it just broken Erin. He was still silent and she hissed slightly as her palms started to sting. Looking down, she realized she should have paid more attention to where she slammed her hand. The spoon that she used to stir her tea with was what he left hand had hit. The metal caused a bit of a cut on her palm and the tea had spilled onto the back of her hand. She hissed and brought her hand to her chest as tears bristled in her eyes.

She looked down at the damage. The crimson blood was starting to slowly leak from the small cut on her palm and she bit her lip at how deep it looked. Seeing her injured seemed to snap Lysander from his daze. He rushed over,

"Erin! Love, are you okay?"

Erin looked at him in surprised- it was the most reaction she had gotten from him. He took her hand in his and looked down at the damage. He took some paper towels and cleaned her hand to the best of his ability.

"We have to get you to the ER. You get into the car, I'll get Lucille."

He went to go upstairs, but Erin stopped him.

"No," she said, her voice shaking.

"No?"

"No," she repeated, "I'm not going anywhere until we talk. Lysander, what happened? You… You're acting so different and you're not paying me nor Lucille any attention. You're not even taking care of yourself! Any food I give you lands in the trash and I'm sure you've lost a few pounds from not eating anything aside from the occasional piece of toast. Lysander, you have to talk to me! What is going on? It's been a week and this is the most you've talked to me!"

Her words slowly started to register in his mind. She moved them to the living room and they both sat down. His eyes were slightly glazed over as if in a daze. Erin took his hand in her right hand, careful not to use her left as it was dripping with blood. At the moment, her injury didn't matter. All that mattered was getting Lysander to talk to her.

"Lysander," Erin spoke softly, "You have to talk to me."

"A week," he said, his voice just above a whisper, "You said it's been a full week… How could I have not noticed? How could I… Love, I'm sorry. I'm very sorry."

Tears were starting to fall from his face and Erin's heart just broke. She carefully leaned Lysander down and placed his head in her lap. She stroked his hair slightly, not caring that it was tangled and greasy.

"It's okay, just tell me what's been going on."

"Love… my father passed away," Lysander finally answered, "I was already in a foul mood. Deborah had almost hit you and I was beating myself up over the fact that I didn't think the plan through that well… I… When I got home that day, Mother called. She said Father had passed away- heart attack. He couldn't take it and… If it's already been a week then the funeral is in a couple of days… Love, Erin… I'm so sorry."

He sat up and gave her a passionate kiss. The kiss sat Erin's body on fire- after a week of absolutely nothing, this single action managed to bring together every single missed kiss and missed touch. Lysander felt like he was on fire as well, the blood rushing straight to his groin.

Erin stepped closer to him and pressed her body into his. He placed a hand on her waist and eagerly pulled her close. She squirmed against him slightly, trying to get any type of friction between their pelvises.

They finally broke apart for air. Lysander took in her pale face and the dark circles under her eyes. He was not the only one suffering, it seemed. He reached a hand up and gently rubbed his thumb under her eye, over the dark circles.

"Love," he said, his voice low, "I… I was selfish and I am very sorry. Lucille… I will take care of for the next week and give you a break. Love, I am so sorry."

He kissed her again. The kiss slowly got more passionate as Erin opened her mouth slightly, allowing Lysander's tongue access into it. Lysander's hand dipped down to rub her thigh, he grabbed it a bit tightly before loosening his grip to just rub circles on it with his thumb. Erin moaned slightly as he kissed at her neck.

"I've missed you," Erin gasped.

"I've missed you as well," Lysander said, his voice husky, "…Just how long have you been topless and in my boxers?"

"The whole week. Every night."

He gently pushed her down on the couch. He glanced briefly at her hand- the cut didn't seem nearly as bad now as the bleeding seemed to have stopped. Erin raised an eyebrow at Lysander's eagerness as he nearly tore off his pajama shirt- it landed on the floor nearby.

"How could I have missed that? It seems I have a lot to make up for…"

Lysander used his elbows to prop himself over her, but their lower sections still grinded together slightly as Lysander kissed at her neck. Erin squirmed underneath him, arching her back slightly.

"Lysander," she moaned.

Lysander groaned at hearing her moan his name. How long had it been since they have even had sex? They had touched each other, but they have not actually had sex since Lucille was born. It's been too long. Erin moaning and groaning as she grinded against his hard boner was going to push him over the edge.

"Don't moan like that, love," Lysander growled into her ear, "It'll get even harder to control myself."

Erin smirked, stopping in her squirming slightly. The once dominant female was perfectly alright with Lysander taking the lead even if meant sex. She leaned up as much as she could.

"Maybe I want you to lose control," Erin whispered into his ear, nibbling on the end of it slightly.

Lysander groaned at the sensation- her breathy voice on his ear was sexy enough, but for her to actually nibble on it? All the blood in his system left his brain- all that mattered was his lust. He quickly moved the both of them so that they were sitting up on the couch with Erin on his lap. Erin had her knees on either side of him and used that to her advantage as she grinded her lower section on his boner, the thin fabric of their pajamas were quickly becoming soaked from her juices.

Lysander slowly licked her neck before he started to suck on it, knowing that there were going to cause hickeys. Erin moaned loudly- too far gone to care that just upstairs their daughter was asleep and she didn't care if Castiel may hear them from across the street (as he did hear them during Lucille's conception).

Erin's eyes were shut as Lysander's hands gripped her waist tightly, rocking her back and forth more quickly. He peaked slightly and groaned seeing the way her tits bounced up and down with the movements. _Oh no,_ Erin thought, _I can't let him have control..._ Her dominant steak showing. She moved, causing Lysander to stop sucking on her neck.

"Lysander," Erin purred into his ear, "I have an idea..."

Lysander looked at her, his eyes slightly glazed over from lust. Despite his better judgement, he found himself nodding, giving Erin the okay to do whatever she had in mind. Erin smirked as she snaked away from Lysander, causing him to pout slightly. She got off of his lap and onto her knees in front of him. As he looked down at her face between his legs, it dawned on him what she planned on doing. The thought of it caused his dick to twitch.

He lifted up slightly, allowing Erin to shimmy his pants off, leaving him completely naked. His boner sprang free, causing Erin to lick her lips. Being no stranger to oral sex, she knew exactly what to do and how to do it. To Lysander, however, this was something new entirely. She titled her head innocently and then began her work.

She reached a hand up to fondle his balls, causing him to moan and dick to twitch. The pre-cum was already leaking out of the tip. Erin then began to slowly lick his cock, starting from the base and slowly making her way to the top, making a point to swirl her tongue.

"Erin," Lysander groaned, the new sensation causing him to grip the couch cushions in his fists tightly.

Opening her mouth wide, Erin began to slowly take him into her mouth, hallowing out her cheeks and being careful of her teeth. Lysander looked down and groaned loudly at the sight of her between his legs, his dick nearly entirely in her mouth.

"Love," he groaned, "God..."

Erin moaned against his dick, the vibrations causing Lysander to groan as well. She began to slowly pick up the pace, bobbing her head up and down. Lysander entangled his hands into her hair and pushed a bit roughly, causing her to gag as his dick was forced deeper into her mouth.

"Erin," Lysander groaned as he took control of the bobbing.

Every time Erin's head slowly began to go up, Lysander shoved her back down. She didn't resist as she began to bob her head faster and faster, occasionally moaning as she squeezed her legs together.

"Erin," Lysander growled, "I'm going to..."

Erin just picked up the pace the best she could. Lysander let out one loud, final groan as he let it all free, filling up Erin's mouth with his semen. Erin gagged at first before she managed to swallow all of it, though a bit of the white cum still lingered on her face. Lysander took one look at her before letting out a low groan seeing her state.

"I... I think I need a shower," Lysander finally said, his face feeling hot and wet with sweat.

"I think I'll join you."


End file.
